


Shake It Up

by sharkie335



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Xander meet up after Xander's time in Africa, and Spike realizes that Xander has grown up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake It Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ladycat777

Spike grinned at the girls' antics as they sat around bullshitting. They were waiting to go to dinner, waiting for Xander's shuttle to get in from the airport. According to the airline, his flight had touched down on time, so now it was just waiting.

He wasn't quite sure why he was there. There had been no love lost between Xander and Spike before the end of Sunnydale, and he hadn't exactly spent a lot of time worrying about him since. But he'd not been able to refuse Buffy and Willow when they wanted to have a reunion when Xander got back from Nairobi. That led to him sitting here, in Giles' little house, waiting.

There was a knock at the door, and Buffy jumped up, not waiting for Giles before heading over to the door and swinging it wide. Xander was through the door in a second, picking her up and swinging her from side to side in a tight hug. "Buffy!"

"Hey, Xander. Enough with the lifting thing, okay?" she said, laughing.

He laughed as well, setting her down and coming further inside. Willow jumped up, clearly expecting the same treatment from Xander, and he repeated the lift and hug. After he set her down, Xander turned to Giles, who held up one hand. "No picking me up, please, Xander," he said, but he was grinning from ear to ear.

Xander didn't pick him up, but he did pull him in for a brief hug, which Giles tolerated with good grace. He then gave Kennedy a smile and nod.

Spike was wondering what the hell he was doing at this cozy little reunion when Xander's eye fell on him, and, well, wasn't that interesting? Xander's scent changed, _fast_. There was definitely the odor of lust in the air, and it was coming from Xander.

He couldn't help it. He looked harder at Xander, and what he saw impressed him. Xander had already been a big guy when he left, but he'd filled out even more. His face was sun-darkened, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he smiled. "Hey, Spike," he said, with a grin on his face.

"Hello, pet," said Spike, curious about what sort of reaction that would get.

The reaction couldn't have been better if he'd tried. The smell of lust intensified in the air, and Xander flushed lightly. Spike doubted the girls even noticed, but _he_ did.

He definitely had to get Xander by himself sometime soon, but that wasn't going to happen tonight. He smiled coyly at Xander, who cleared his throat and turned his attention back to the girls. "Who wants presents?" he asked.

***

The party had gone fairly late, and would have gone later except that Xander was yawning widely and pleading exhaustion from the long flights to get there from Nairobi. When he'd gone off to bed, Spike had excused himself from the house and headed back to his small room, paid for by the Council.

He wasn't sure that he was going to do anything with the knowledge that Xander fancied him. He'd worked too hard to get and stay on the Slayer's good side, and if he accidentally hurt Xander, he'd be staked before Buffy could break a sweat.

But he really wanted to know if Xander tasted as good as smelled, and there was only one way to find out. He decided that he'd follow Xander's lead on this one. If Xander were truly interested, he'd find a way to get Spike by himself.

***

It took two days, during which Spike kept busy translating for the Council and pointedly not looking at his phone to make sure he hadn't missed any calls. He was working on a document in Foss, which always made him want to kill things, and so when the phone rang, he grabbed and barked, "What?"

"Well, I was going to ask if you wanted to hit the bar tonight, but clearly this is a bad time," Xander said.

"No, no, it's fine," said Spike, not having to try to sound interested. "What bar?"

"The Laughing Lion?" asked Xander.

Well, that was fascinating. He'd named the one gay bar within walking distance of Giles' house. "Pet?" he started to ask, and then decided that if Xander didn't know, his reaction would be funny. "Yes, I can meet you there. Six?"

"Six it is," said Xander and he rang off. Knowing that he had plans after work made him bow to the Foss with renewed determination.

Pretty soon it was almost six, and he cleared up his work, setting it aside to double-check on Monday, and pulled his duster on. It wasn't as good as the duster he'd had for so many years, but that one had bit it in the battle for LA, and he'd needed to replace it with _something_.

He arrived at the bar a few minutes after six, and once he was inside, he saw Xander at the bar, being chatted up by a young fellow in a business suit. Xander shook his head, and the man walked off, his shoulders slumping.

Xander's eye focused on the doorway, and he smiled as he spotted Spike standing there. There wasn't much of a crowd yet, and so Spike was able to get to the bar easily. He ordered a pint of Guinness and then turned to look at Xander. "Well?" he asked.

"Well, what?" and if that wasn't Xander's attempt to sound innocent, Spike would eat his shoes.

"Well, why are we here, pet?" Spike flashed a grin. "I didn't think you liked me well enough to go drinking with me."

"Being on your own for a year has a way of changing your mind about things," said Xander. "I've decided that you're not as bad as all that."

"Right." Spike took a sip of his beer. "No longer evil and all that claptrap."

"No, that's not what I meant," said Xander. "I mean that after the last year, I want to spend some time with someone who doesn't treat me like I'm still in high school."

"And you think I can see past the silly bugger you were back then?" Spike arched an eyebrow.

Xander gave him a lingering once over that made Spike tingle down to his socks. "Let's just say that I hope you can."

Gulping his beer, Spike wondered when he'd become such a nancy-boy, and why he wasn't grabbing Xander by the collar and asking if he fancied a shag.

Then again... He set his beer down on the bar and laid one hand on Xander's shoulder. "So, fancy a shag?" he asked with a smile.

Xander smiled and didn't answer, finishing his beer instead. Then he nodded. "Shall we?" Spike regretted the beer he wasn't drinking for just a moment, but then put down a few quid and grabbed Xander by the wrist, pulling him after as he left the bar.

He could hear Xander laughing softly, but there was no resistance. When they got outside, Spike paused, releasing his grip on Xander. "So, where do you want to do this thing?" he asked.

"Well, I'm certainly not having sex with you under Giles' roof," Xander said. "So that leaves a hotel or your place."

"My place is nearby," said Spike. "Let's go."

"Wait a second, Spike," said Xander. When Spike turned to look back at Xander, Xander grabbed him by the duster and yanked him in for a hard, bruising kiss.

Spike didn't even try to resist. Instead he returned the kiss, nipping at Xander's bottom lip. When they finally broke apart, Xander gave him an unrepentant grin. "Just wanted to see if this was going to work, that's all," he said.

"I'll give you working," said Spike. "But not in public. Giles said if the Council had to bail me out again, they'd send me somewhere _sunny_."

Xander chuckled, and gestured for Spike to go ahead. With a lust addled look at Xander, Spike did so, trusting that he'd follow.

It was a brisk fifteen-minute walk to his flat, and as he unlocked it, he glanced at Xander out of the corner of his eye. This was a bit strange, all told, and as he closed and locked the door with them on the inside, he kept trying to figure it out.

As soon as his fingers left the lock, Xander grabbed him and flipped him around so that his back slammed into the door. If he'd had to breathe, that would have knocked the breath right out of him. "What?" he asked, looking at him with a smirk.

Xander didn't say a word. He just leaned in and picked up where they'd left off earlier, and at some point the boy had learned to _kiss_. Spike kept trying to take control of it, and failing. And there was no question that this was a competition, one he was losing.

When Xander's hands slid up under his duster, he was more than happy to shrug out of it, letting the thing fall to the floor. They continued up and over his shoulders, and then down his back to his arse, pulling him in tight against Xander.

Huh, no wonder demon girl had been so enamored of the boy. He was pretty seriously hung.

As Xander's hips rolled against his, pressing them together rhythmically, he had to admit that he wasn't a boy. Not with moves like that.

The kiss ended naturally, and Xander lowered his head to bite at the cords of Spike's neck, sharp teeth and then soothing licks. Spike's head fell back against the door with a thud as he tried to give Xander more space to keep doing that.

Xander stepped back, and Spike jerked his head up. "Wha - " he said, trying to figure out why he was stopping.

"We're not going to do this against a wall, with our pants on," Xander said, and Spike was relieved to note that he sounded winded.

"Reasonable enough, Pet," Spike said, and gestured towards the small bedroom. Xander started towards it, and Spike followed, staring at his ass.

Xander pulled his t-shirt off before he even made it through the bedroom door, and when he paused to undo his fly, Spike stepped forward. "Let me get that," he purred.

"Sure," he said, and so Spike lowered his hands to Xander's zipper, making sure to get in a good grope while he was at it. Yeah, that was definitely all him, and there was a lot of him.

Zip undone, Xander took control of getting out of his pants, and said, "Get naked, Spike."

Spike grinned and sat on the side of the bed to undo his boots. Kicking them off, he looked up to see Xander standing there, hands on his hips and naked as the day he was born, watching. His cock stuck straight out like a dowsing rod, and Spike wanted to taste it.

Xander was close enough that Spike could reach him, and he came willingly enough when Spike tugged on his hips. Stepping forward, his cock was right _there_ and so Spike stuck out his tongue and _licked_.

"Mmm," hummed Xander. "That feels good. But you're still not naked."

Defiantly, Spike licked again before he released Xander so that he could stand up and shed his clothes. Once he was naked, he and Xander stared at each other for a moment. Xander stepped forward, and laid one hand against Spike's chest, and then pushed him down on the bed.

Xander followed him down, blanketing Spike in heat, and Spike groaned. It had been a long time since he'd been with a human, and he'd forgotten how _warm_ they were.

As they started kissing again, Xander's hips picked up the rhythm, rocking in place and rubbing their cocks together. Spike couldn't help groaning, or the way that he moved with him, but he figured what the hell, in for a penny, in for a pound.

Spreading his legs, he wrapped one around Xander's waist and rocked up even further. "C'mon, Pet, gonna give it to me?"

"Oh, fuck," said Xander. His hips gave one stuttering thrust, and then he knelt up between Spike's thighs. "I'll give it to you alright. You got any slick?"

"Vampire, Xander. Not like you're going to hurt me," Spike said.

"Don't care," Xander said stubbornly. "Slick?"

Spike sighed and gestured towards the nightstand. "Should be some in there."

Xander leaned over him to open the drawer, and pulled out the lube. Thankfully, he didn't try doing anything nancy boy like shove his fingers up Spike's arse. He just spread some on his cock, lined it up with Spike's opening, and started to push in.

His cock was as hot as the rest of him, and Spike felt like he was being branded from the inside out. Groaning, he bore down, and Xander slid in even faster, until his balls were snug up against Spike's ass.

Spike opened his eyes - and when had he closed them? He was grateful to see that Xander looked more than a little wild. "Can I move, Spike?" he asked.

"Fuck, yeah," said Spike. "Give it to me."

Xander pulled back, and then slammed in, deep and hard. Spike groaned as the head of his cock rubbed right where Spike needed it most. Xander seemed to know that it was what Spike wanted, because he set a rhythm that was just perfect.

Spike grabbed Xander's shoulders and pulled him down for a kiss as his hips moved, steady as a metronome. "Good, Pet," he murmured into Xander's mouth.

Xander chuckled, deep and dirty. "Maybe I should be calling you pet," said Xander.

Spike stuck his tongue out at Xander, but it lost some of its impact when he couldn't stop the loud groan.

When Xander wrapped his hand around Spike's dick, Spike moaned again. "Yeah," he said, as Xander started to jerk him off.

"Gonna come?" Xander asked, and Spike nodded, breathless. He was, and soon.

Make that _now_.

By the time he was finished coming, Xander had come as well, and was just rocking a little in place, obviously trying to prolong the aftershocks. Spike made a soft sound at the sensation, and Xander pulled out slowly.

"Good?" he asked.

Spike rolled over to stare at him. "Duh," he said, and Xander laughed again, this time sounding a little out of breath.

"Maybe we should set this up as a regular thing while I'm in town?" he asked.

"Sounds like a plan, pet."


End file.
